


Wayward Son

by misswesterosi



Series: Peter Parker and the Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Daryl Dixon, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswesterosi/pseuds/misswesterosi
Summary: Peter Stark is alone in the midst of the zombie apocalypse in Atlanta until he meets friendly faces. Now, with the help of Daryl Dixon, he is more than determined to find his family.Or the school trip that went terrible wrong.





	1. End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated in 11/03/19  
> Fixed some grammatics yay   
> If there's still something wrong, please let me know in the comments, thanks.

Peter looked at the map. _ Huh, okay. I know where I am. _

But honestly, he didn’t.

He didn’t know what day it was anymore too, since he lost the count when Ned died.  _ Oh, no no, no thinking about that. _ Regardless, he knew that it had been sixty-four days since he last had contact with another human being. Without going into details. Sixty-four days alone, somewhere near Atlanta. He had a backpack with the essentials, some water and cereal bars, and he had a knife. Peter is smart enough to survive during an apocalypse with the living dead. He didn’t know if this was a good thing or a curse. Being able to survive.

The last time he spoke to his father, it was years,  _ two years ago? _ , back when the end of the world had already begun in some parts of the country, but nobody knew anything and at the end ... Well. His father told him not to go anywhere, he was sending someone to get him and his friends. And now he doesn't even know if he is alive or not. If anyone from his family is alive or not.

Throwing those thoughts aside, – because Peter definitely didn’t have time at the moment to think whether his family was alive or not - he looked at the map one more time. He was trying to get to Washington, DC. Because if there was anyone who was still standing, it would definitely be SHIELD.

Truth be told, Peter still hoped to find someone.

Well, last time he knew, Sam, Bucky and Steve, and Uncle Rhodey were there with the military. Also, Nat and Clint were within SHIELD. His dad said about sending someone, that would had been one of the above. And if Peter could say something, is that his family is overprotective, so someone was still out there looking for him.

It was also one of the main reasons he stayed close to Atlanta. Other than he didn’t have idea where exactly he was.

Peter though it could be worse. At least he had food. And water.

Oh, and thanks Aunt Tasha for teaching him basic fight moves. And Clint for teaching him how to shoot with a bow. Not that he had one now, but was still useful. Also Bucky for letting him shot with a gun. Not as if his father knew about it.  _ Shh _ . It was only once, when Peter was waiting in the SHIELD HQ while his father where doing something important, whatever it was, and Peter was bored and Bucky was bored. He was like 14, it was right before his trip to Atlanta with the Decathlon team. Now Peter thinks it was destiny. At least he knew how to shoot. Even if he didn’t have a gun.

_ Ok, so this is North _ , he though looking at the map,  _ I think I might be… right… here?  _ He frowned.  _ Arrgh, you have like a geniuses QI and can't read a fucking map.  _ He was sitting in the middle of the road, from what he could gather, it was the 34 highway?  _ Ok, so, I think I’m here.  _ Peter pointed in the map. But that was also very bad news, since he was going the wrong way.

He grabbed a red marker from his backpack, staring at the map in front of him, he made a line following the road and placed arrows pointing the way he should go. Not that this helped much, he needs to pay close attention now on the transit signs indicating the names of the places.

Before Peter could get enough rest, he heard grunts coming from behind him. He turned his face, looking over his shoulder, and stared wide-eyed at the amount of baddies walking toward him. _O-ok, no panic, no panic… Oh shit I’m panicking. Get up Peter. C’mon._ Before he could get up and run for his life, a _zoom_ was heard. _Was it... was it an arrow?_ _Bang_ , the first baddie went down, followed by his baddie buddies. Peter looked in wonder and horror as the last dead man fall. He gathered his stuff from the ground, pushing it all in his backpack. When he looked up, Peter didn't know if he should run or just _not run_. A man emerged from the trees, crossbow in hand and a unimpressed look in his face. He didn't even looked to see if all the baddies were down and went straight to Peter. _Ok, now, I should totally run._

"You okay?" He asked without taking his eyes off Peter, holding the crossbow. Peter hesitated. The man was measuring him up, seeing if he was a threat or not, Peter knew that look very well. It reminded him of Bucky.

Peter nodded, "Yeah," he said, finding his voice, "I'm good." He looked to the bodies, his breathing was controlled now. "Thanks for..." He looked to the man again. "Huh, saving me."

"You alone here?" The stranger asked, approaching him.

Peter assessed the situation. He could lie and say no, that maybe he was with a group not far from there. That might be fine, maybe it would make the stranger go away and Peter could go his way. On the other hand, he had no idea if he was going the right way, his supplies were few, they would last a maximum of two days, and most of all Peter was tired. He knew that trusting a complete stranger was crazy, he could see Nat's disapproving gaze.

“Yeah, I mean, yes. I’m alone.” He felt sad for the first time in days. “I’m alone.”

He looked at Peter once more, seeming to come to a conclusion in his head. The man spoke again, his voice louder in the middle of the desert road. "How many walkers you killed?" Peter looked at him, confused, but answered anyway.

"I don't know. I lot." 

“How many people you killed?”

“One.” Peter took a deep breath, trying to bury the memories deeper into his mind. He didn't want to remember.  _ Bloody hands, salt tears, the smell of gunpowder…  _ The stranger looked at him, his face a mask, making Peter remember Nat once more that day.

"Why?" He asked, quietly, analyzing Peter face.

"He was dying." The man nodded slowly, coming closer to Peter, the crossbow in his back.

"Name's Daryl. We got a place." He said nothing more and started walking back to the woods surrounding them.

Peter took his backpack and started following him, quickly, he didn't know this man, but honestly, he was tired of being alone.

"I'm Peter." The man, Daryl, grunt in response.

Peter hoped that this wasn't a mistake. It wasn’t the end of the line.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **CHAPTER TWO**

Everyone always said that Peter was a talker. He was a babbler baby, always babbling with whoever was near him, even being a shy toddler, Peter talked the ear off of those he trusted most. So, it isn't a surprise that Peter still is a talker, even in the middle of the end of the world. Daryl, otherwise, was not a talker. But he didn't told him to shut up either. So Peter keeped talking. He asked questions, but received no answer, he started telling him how he end up there.

"So, really, Peter luck attack again. And the world ended. And everyone died. Crazy shit." He keep saying. "Dad said I should stay here, in Atlanta, I mean, I tried to keep close enough." It wasn't his best idea. Telling someone he just meet all that, but fuck, he missed talking to someone. 

Daryl shushed him. Without looking to Peter, he pointed to his left, leaning down behind a tree, Peter followed soon after. A baddie was staggering through the trees. Daryl followed him, silently, leaving Peter behind the tree. He thrust the knife into the dead man's head, the creature crumbling to the floor. Peter grimaced, after all this time, he still felt bad about it. These were people, unfortunate people who died and became such creatures. It's sad.

After they started walking again, Peter thought of being quiet. Daryl obviously didn't want to talk to him.

"We're almost there." Peter was taken aback by the hunter's voice.

"Where is "there" exactly?" The boy asked, he just couldn't contain himself.

"You'll see." That's all the hunter said.

It took less than an hour to get  _ there. _ Peter was impressed. _ A prison,  _ he thought _ , quite clever. _

Daryl led him to the front fences, there were a few hikers around, not much, but the woman inside the fences opened the gates quickly, letting them in, and closing soon after.

She looked at Peter, with the same calculating look that Daryl looked at him. Peter didn't felt offended, it was common, in the world they were living, they needed to be careful who they let into their homes. "Daryl." She nodded at him.

"Found him in the road. Kid was about to be eaten at lunch." He sounded amused. Peter felt offended. "Hey, I was doing great, thank you very much." He whined, embarrassed.

The woman had short dark hair, she was taller than him. She smiled up at him. "I'm Maggie." She said as she started walking toward the building. Daryl pushed him forward.

"Peter." He said, looking curiously at all sides of the prison. It was such a sight. They managed to build a place, a home, in the midst of chaos. Peter stared at the pigs in the small enclosure, shocked, they even had a horse! "Nice." He said in amazement. 

Maggie looked at him, smiling. "Yeah, we are building." Said proudly.

Daryl was, unsurprisingly, quiet behind them.

She led them to a man sitting near the entrance to one of the buildings, he was not alone, there was a boy, a little younger than Peter, sitting with him, and a gentleman —  _ who did not have a leg! _ Peter stared. He knew he was being rude.

“Who is this?” The man asked, he was wearing a white shirt and jeans. The kid next to him had a cool sheriff hat.

“Peter.” Maggie said “Daryl helped him back in the road.” 

“You were alone out there, kid?” The man asked. Peter nodded.

The old man, looked at to him surprised. “How old are you, boy?”

“Sixteen-” He hesitated “I think, yeah, probably.”

"I'm Rick. This is my son, Carl. You're welcome to stay, but you have to do your part." The man, Rick, looked at the old man, who nodded approvingly.

“You can call me Hershel.” The older man said to him. “Are you hungry?” Peter nodded again.

They ate lunch, Peter met a lot of new people, Carol was kind of weird, but she cooked really well and Beth was the first girl he'd interacted with since the world was over, strangely, he did not felt that adolescent weird nervousness. There's also Glenn, who is super cool, and Ned would had loved him. They're bunch of nerds. And Carl ended up being a nerd just like Peter and Ned too. Peter liked him. And Michonne is awesome. Andrea is ok, he thinks. Sasha and Tyreese didn’t talk to him much, but they’re cool. There’s other people around, Rick said, but they mostly keep to themselves. They’re a community. A fighting group. They protected each other.

Peter missed his family terribly.

"How did you end up out there all alone, kid?" Rick asked, they were all sitting at the table after they had eaten. It is horrible to remember and Peter didn't want to talk about it, but these folks opened - literally! - the door of their home to him. He owed them a little explanation.

“My Decathlon team” he started, looking at the table “went to finals in Atlanta. We won.” He felt his throat close up. “And then it started. We stayed in the hotel for a couple of weeks. Police orders, no one could go out or leave town. It was a mess. My dad said I should stay put, that someone was going to come pick me up. He was in New York, trying to fix things. He works with the government, kind of. New York was a mess itself, so he could not leave either. I know he tried though. He is such a helicopter parent.” He smiled faintly at the memories. “Last time we spoke, he said my uncle Bucky and aunt Nat were coming to Atlanta, since they were in DC. But how they left I don’t know, they work for the government too. So.”

"You keep saying they work for the government?" Glenn asked. Peter saw some curious faces staring at him.

"Huh, yes, they work for SHIELD." Rick looked at him intently.

"As the most secretive government agency in the United States, SHIELD?" Rick asked incredulously. "These guys are myths. I met one of them once. They are intense." He finished saying.

"Yes, Dad sells technology to them," said Peter. Glenn seemed about to say something when Rick spoke.

"What kind of technology?"

"He used to sell weapons, but his company changed course, he still provides SHIELD with some weapons, because most of his friends work there. Dad is overprotective guy." He smiled.

"Wait, wait, your father-" Glenn said, "Is Tony Stark?"

Peter nodded, suddenly quiet.

"I knew I remembered your face from somewhere."

"So you're famous and such?" Carl asked amused. Peter did not know what to say.

"Well, my father is."

"Dude" Glenn looks at Maggie, who smiled at him "Stark Phones are the best!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Peter missed those normal days, where the paparazzi were his worst nightmares.

"Yes, I know that. Some older kids in my school had Stark Phones. "Carl said. And suddenly everyone was talking. About technology, about the lack of internet, and Netflix and YouTube.

Peter looked around, all those people talking, as if the world were normal again. He almost felt at peace. But that hole in his chest, the one that deepened more and more, reminded him of all the people he had not seen for more than two years.  _ His family. _

However, for the first time in a long time, Peter felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is it confusing? I tried to explain, give some background.  
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you for your reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Heello, here I'm again with more fanfictions I don't know how to end but am posting anyways.
> 
> This is the first of many, at least, I hope so.  
> Welcome to the Peter Parker Alternate Universe series.  
> As you can see, the first one is one of my favorites, The Walking Deeead.  
> Hope you enjoy it and please leave comments telling me what you think.  
> About timelines:
> 
> This happens beetween season 3-4 of TWD. No governors attack in this one, he is dead, for now, anyways. Some people is still alive, because I want to. Ignore the cannon, this is my fix-it of sorts. It's rated mature more because of the blood, death and language. I will let you know with there's any sex in the chapters though.
> 
> I'm still thinking if this is going to be a Superfamily fic. What to you think? Want some Stony? Please, let me know.
> 
> Well, I think that's all. Again, please comments is much appreciated. Any mistakes in the english, sorry, I'm trying my best, but it's not my mother language. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
